Totally Spies episode 158 Over Protected Mom Much
by SteveG12358
Summary: The Spies and Victor are investigating the disappearances of girls around the world. In b-story the Spies are being over protected with Victor because he is the son of Violet Vanderfleet


Totally Spies episode 158 Overprotective mom much

EXT. Streets of Miami Night time

In the quiet streets of Miami a silhouette of a big female robot walked down an ally way as a homeless person was sleeping on a garbage can.

Cut to

INT. Dominique's Apartment bedroom night time

Inside of Dominique's Apartment Dominique was fast asleep. The silhouette of the big female robot casted through her window and see that she was asleep. The Silhouette of the big female robot then turned away from the window.

Suddenly Dominique rolled out from her bed and onto the floor. Then her doorbell RANGED. Dominique wake up from the floor and rubbed her eyes.

DOMINIQUE

Yeah Yeah I'm coming

Dominique then walked out from her room.

CUT TO

EXT. Dominique's Apartment front door night time

Dominique opened her door feeling tired.

DOMINIQUE

What do you want?

BIG FEMALE ROBOT (O.S)

I am here for Revenge.

Dominique screamed as she was grabbed out from her apartment.

Fade to

INT. Mali U campus Student lounge daytime

The Next day at Mali U Sam was reading a book about babysitting.

CLOVER

You're Totally doing this wrong a babysitter's guide for beginners.

ALEX

Are you starting to baby sit Sammy?

SAM

No I am not remember Victor son of Violet Vanderfleet who had joined WOOHP 2 days again.

ALEX

Oh yeah he wants to be part of our team right.

SAM

Totally so I am reading this book because if Violet sees that her son is injured or something else happens there is no way she is going to do to us.

CLOVER

(worried)

OMG you're right.

ALEX

What else does the book say?

Suddenly Mandy came over to the Spies with her new French boyfriend AIME 6'2 23, blonde and has muscles.

MANDY

Hello losers, check out my new boyfriend AIME he is from Pairs.

AIME

Hello girls.

CLOVER

Are you just here to gloat Mandy.

MANDY

Oh course I am I am just not a blonde who keeps on dating random guys to get the right boyfriend.

CLOVER

Hey you take that back.

ALEX

Hey Clover it's truth.

MANDY

Now excited us we have a study date to go to.

Mandy and Aime walked away from the spies.

Suddenly the Spies gotten WOOHPED.

CUT TO

INT. JERRY'S OFFICE MOMEMTS LATER

The Spies arrived in Jerry's office landing on the coach. The Spies all got off from the coach and are surprised to see Victor's spy suit.

Victor's spy suit is jade green and lime green, with shoulder, elbow and knee pads, has a utility belt on him and has a hood on his uniform.

JERRY

Well what do you think girls?

ALEX

Wow Victor your spy uniform is better than ours.

VICTOR VLANDERFLEET

Thanks Alex it even has a attachment on the side to let me get my seeds for my plant powers.

ALEX

I think I see a uniform just like that before?

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

What do you mean?

ALEX

The way you're holding your belt buckle.

Victor then looked at his belt buckle and the way he is holding it.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

But it's awesome right.

CLOVER

It is Victor but we need to put some exercise on the uniform.

The Spies covered Victor's body entirely of pillows.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

(asked)

Um is this how you upgrade your uniforms.

SAM

Nope just for you.

JERRY

Anyway take those pillows off from Victor and let's get on with the mission.

Jerry presses a button on his desk causing pictures of mean girls to appear on the screen.

JERRY

There is a lot of disappearances of certain girls around the world.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET  
(asked)

Maybe it's some nerd who wants all of the pretty girls in the world for himself?

JERRY

I don't know but the kidnapper leaved these tracks.

A picture of giant foot prints appeared on the screen.

JERRY

You're mission is to find whoever is kidnapping these girls and save them.

The Spies transformed into their spy uniforms.

ALEX

But we're not leaving without gadgets right.

JERRY

Correct as always.

Jerry presses a button on his desk causing the gadgets to appear on the floor.

JERRY

From WOOHP's beachwear you'll have the Bunny Hop Flip Flops, they also come with Bunny Ears sonar hearing hairbands, the Hands Free Helping Hands earrings and the Brr Bracelet and this is Victor's first mission he chooses his gadget.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Oh, the Missile Launching Backpack.

JERRY

Good chose.

Jerry gave the Missile Launching Backpack to Victor, but Sam grabbed the missile launching backpack out from his hands.

SAM

No Victor dangerous gadgets like this don't go in the hands like boys like you.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Hey come on I want it, it makes everything explode.

JERRY

Now then you 4 are going to Jamaica to screech for clues from the kidnapper.

VICTOR VLANDERFLEET

Ok Jerry oh and by the way Clover is it true you date and then dumb a guy.

CLOVER

Victor I only screech for the prefect guy

Jerry presses a button on his desk causing the Spies and Victor to Jamaica.

CUT TO

EXT Beaches of Jamaica Daytime moments later

On the beach of Jamaica the Spies are covering Victor with sunscreen all over his body.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Please stop there is enough sunscreen on me.

The Spies stopped covering Victor in sunscreen. Victor is all covered in sunscreen.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Ahh, I look like a walking marshmallow.

ALEX

I that reminds me don't eat any sweets while we are a team.

CLOVER

Or talk to strangers.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Oh stop it could we get on with the mission.

SAM

Ok fine.

Sam opened her compowered and her compowered started to locate a clue. Sam walked into the sand searching for clues. While she is walking into the sand she looked down to see giant foot prints in the sand.

SAM

Clover, Alex Victor I found something.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Sorry Sam but they are too distracted by the music.

SAM

Good thing you're not.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Well during my training with Jerry he hold me that I have to finish the mission before I have some fun the same thing with my mom she said do your homework or no TV.

SAM

Wow you are really a mama's boy.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

So we are looking at?

SAM

It seems like a robot foot print 5 feet big.

All of a sudden people started screaming.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Did you hear that?

Then Clover and Alex came over to Sam and Victor.

SAM

Yes I did.

ALEX

Guys look.

The Spies and Victor turned to see an 10 feet female robot wearing a pink dress with an apron on her was terrorizing the beach.

CLOVER  
OK first the 50s is so 65 years ago.

ALEX

And second we have to stop it.

SAM

Come on spies and Victor let's go stop it.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Hey what am I a fourth wheel?

The Spies leaped off from the beach umbrellas and transformed into their spies uniforms and Victor also transformed into his spy uniform. The Spies activated their Bunny Hop Flip Flops causing them to bounce in the air. Victor used his plant powers to make the plum tree leaf to float in the air and Victor used it as a hover board.

CLOVER

Victor what the heck.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

I can explain later.

The Spies and Victor went after the Robot as beach goers ran for their lives. The Female robot reached her arm and grabbed Caitlin who is running from it and lifted her up.

CAITLIN

Please let go of me.

The Female Robot put Caitlin into her giant purse. Then the Spies and Victor came to the Female Robot.

SAM

Stop right there.

FEMALE ROBOT

Sorry but I must go there are too many mean girls in the world and they must be stopped.

ALEX

But you must be stopped first.

CLOVER

Totally and lets start with your outfit the 50's are totally over.

The Female Robot throws a punch right at the spies, but a giant piece of drift wood appeared in front of them blocking the punch.

FEMALE ROBOT

What is this?

Suddenly the Female Robot got wrapped in vines. The Spies where surprised.

CLOVER

OK what just happened?

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

I was me who did it girls, now hit the robot lady where it hurts.

The Spies all do a flying jump kicks right at the Female Robot but then the spies all staged their feet.

THE SPIES

OUCH!

ALEX

OK kicking something that is metal with the bunny hop flip flops are a bad idea.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Don't worry I got this.

Victor leaped in the air and leaped onto the Female Robot's head.

FEMALE ROBOT

How dare you does your mother know that you're doing this.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Hey my mom is in jail these girls are looking after me while my mom is in jail.

The Female Robot throws Victor off from her face and throws him right at Clover in the breast knocking Clover and him to the sand.

CLOVER

Victor

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Sorry.

The Female Robot then blast off into the sky.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

She got away.

ALEX

Yeah that happens off tin when we fight baddies.

SAM

But good thing that she left us a clue.

Sam picked up the chip piece of metal and put it in her pocket.

CLOVER

Now Victor can you asked that question from before.

ALEX

Totally about your plant powers abilities.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Oh that I also have the ability to control the mass of any plant or part of a plant, if I like to make it liter then air or stronger then steel, can change the size of the plants and also I can control wood like that driftwood from there.

SAM

Well you had us worried young man you should've told us about using your powers sooner.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

You're saying that is a bad thing.

THE SPIES

It is a bad thing.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Alright stop with the over protected babysitter phase, lets get the clue back to Jerry and we'll have time to relax, right now I have to school to get back to recess might be over right now.

ALEX

Remember to work hard, do you homework and get good grades.

CLOVER

OK we're definitely take this seriously.

CUT TO

EXT. MALI U CAMPUS COURTYARD DAYTIME

The Spies are walking through the courtyard to pick up Victor from School. Suddenly Victor came out from the tree in front of them.

THE SPIES

Victor

SAM

We were about to pick you up from school.

CLOVER

Did Jerry woohp you here?

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Nope I came here from school on my own with the help of plantportation.

ALEX

Don't you mean transportation?

CLOVER

Did a stranger gave you a ride here?

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

No Plantportation you see my powers allow me to transport from place to place my using the roots from different plants and trees.

ALEX

Well you had us worried young man now here is your carrot.

Alex gave Victor a carrot and Victor used his plant powers to make the carrot glow and then he eats the carrot.

CLOVER

Ok why did you eat that glowing carrot?

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Oh that I used my plant powers to increase the vitamin C in Fruits and Vegetables.

SAM

Well that is interesting.

CLOVER

Could you do that for other foods?

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Nope only for Fruits and Vegetables.

Suddenly Mandy and Aime came over to the spies.

MANDY

Hello girls who's this your boyfriend.

SAM

Nope he is a boy who is a friend of ours and we are babysitting him.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

That doesn't make any since.

AIME

Well he seems to be a good boy with a great hair style.

MANDY

Hey having purple hair isn't a good hair style.

AIME

Wee Mandy.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Um Clover who is the crabby lady?

Mandy was surprised.

CLOVER

Oh you should not say that.

MANDY

What did you say?

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Crabby lady.

MANDY

Look you little brat I am not a crabby lady I am a pretty nice who is the most popular girl on campus and you should not say that stuff.

Mandy and Aime walked away from the spies and Victor.

ALEX

Alright number 1 rule of getting to close to Mandy never say mean things to her.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Noted.

CUT TO

INT MANDY'S DROME ROOM DAYTIME MOMENTS LATER

In Mandy's drome room Mandy was in front of her mirror putting lipstick on and getting ready for her date with Aime.

MANDY

Prefect dress, prefect make up and prefect boyfriend, I'm ready for my night out with Aime what could go wrong.

All of a Sudden the Female Robot came CRASHING through the wall.

FEMALE ROBOT

You're in big trouble young lady.

CUT TO

EXT DROME HALLS.

Mandy came running out from her drome room and ran down the hallway. The Female Robot broke through from Mandy's drome and go after Mandy.

MANDY

Somebody help.

FEMALE ROBOT

Get back here young lady be punished.

CUT TO

INT The Spies penthouse living room moments later.

The Spies and Victor return to their drome.

SAM

This is where we say at Mali U.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Nice digs, but my house back in Miami is a bit bigger, but still it's good.

Suddenly Oinky came into the living room and run up to Victor.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Hey I didn't know that you girls have a pet.

ALEX

Yeah this is our pet pig Oinky.

CLOVER

Oinky mostly belongs to Alex.

SAM

WOOHP adopted Oinky to us and now he's part of our time.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Well nice to meet you Oinky.

Suddenly the Spies and Victor heard Mandy's screams.

ALEX

Did you guys heard that?

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Yeah it sounds like screaming.

CLOVER

That defiantly came from Mandy.

SAM

Quick the Bunny Ears Sonar Hearing Hairbands.

The Spies quickly put on their Bunny Ears Sonar Hearing Hairbands.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

You girls look great with those on, all you need now is some dresses on and you'll look even prettier.

CLOVER

Oh thank you Victor.

The Spies turned on their Bunny Ears Sonar Hearing Hairbands causing them to BEEP

SAM

I am hearing that Mandy is being chased after someone.

ALEX

Or something.

CLOVER

I can't believe I am saying this, but we better save Mandy.

Cut to

EXT. MALI U DROMES MOMENTS LATER

Outside of the Dromes Mandy is being chased after by the Female Robot. The Female Robot extended her right robot arm to grab Mandy and pulled her up to her.

SAM

Hey you drop the girl.

The Female Robot blasted off into the sky.

ALEX

Oh no the female robot has taken Mandy.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

So what we have to save her she is still a friend not your enemy.

CLOVER

Yeah more like enemy Victor.

Suddenly Victor's wrist communicator BEEPED. Victor turned on his communicator.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Hey Jerry what do you got on the clue we sent you.

ALEX

Wait, wait hold on, why did you have a communicator?

JERRY

Because I gave it to him so he can also communicate with me without using a payphone. And now for the clue, the metal belongs to a Titanium factory in North West of California and acquiring to their record a shipment of the Titanium came to Lois Smarts.

SAM

Hey we know a lady named Lois Smarts she is the mother of Larry Smarts the president of the computers club.

ALEX

Yeah she is totally overprotected of Larry, protecting him from bullies, bugs mean girls.

CLOVER

Wait we are after a baddy who is hunting down mean girls.

JERRY

Ahh, good answer Clover.

ALEX

Mrs. Smarts is protective of Larry but not at this rate.

JERRY

If she is the one who is behind all of this you should go to her house and find out.

The communication of Jerry turned off.

SAM

Alright if Mrs. Smart is hunting down mean girls we have to know if she is.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Yes she is.

Victor is touching a flower on the ground with is eyes closed.

THE SPIES

You know?

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Yes, I can spy on people and see them through the root system of the plants.

SAM

How do you do that?

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Simple by touching or holding onto a plant, flower, piece of grass or tree I can spy on people anywhere, either on compass or around the world.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET'S P.O.V FLOWER VISION

Through Victor's Flower Vision he sees people drinking coffee.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET (O.S)

I can see people drinking coffee at the café.

Victor then see people playing beach volleyball.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET (O.S)

I see some students playing beach volleyball.

RETURN TO SCENE

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

And even I see some girls getting changed in the.

CLOVER

OK Victor that is too much information.

ALEX

(asked)

So you know where Mandy and the others are?

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Yes they are stuck in the basement.

SAM

Well have to get them out of there.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

We can use my Plantportation ability to get there fast.

FADE TO

EXT. MRS SMART'S HOUSE EVENING MOMENTS LATER

Victor and the Spies popped out from a weed and landed on the front lawn of Mrs Smart's house.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Well here we are Mrs Smart's house.

CLOVER

OK that was cool and dirty what you did.

ALEX

I know your plantportation is amazing, it'll stop global warming in no time.

SAM

Now come on, I can't believe I am saying this but we have to save Mandy.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

And don't forget the other girls too.

CUT TO

INT. MRS SMART'S BASEMENT EVENING

The Spies and Victor came through the open basement window and landed into the basement.

Suddenly Aimo came into the basement.

SAM

Aimo what are you doing here?

AIMO

(explained)

Mandy sent me a text telling me to save her from a giant robot.

ALEX

Well sorry Aimo but we're here first and we're here to save Mandy.

AIMO

While you babysit.

Victor Vanderfleet waved to Aimo

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Hey

LOIS SMART(O.S)

So are you looking for your friends?

Suddenly the Spies, Victor and Aimo gotten wrapped in yawn and fall to the floor. From the shadows came out LOIS SMARTS in her 50's grey long hair, blue eyes, sassy, crazy, and over protective.

SAM

Mrs. Smarts, please let us go and let Mandy and the other girls free.

LOIS SMART

Never I wanted to get revenge on these girls from Beverly Hills High for my son.

ALEX

Wait you want to get revenge on Mandy and her friends from Bev Hill high.

CLOVER

Yeah it's a long time ago.

LOIS SMART

Yes it is but the pain still contains me of those mean girls, expect you Clover you were very nice to Larry.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Wait you dated Larry Smarts.

Clover blushes.

CLOVER

Fine I agree to Larry if he helps me with my Science homework I'll go on a date with him, and it was just one date.

MANDY

Big deal, of course we picked on your son from high school he is just a loser.

ALEX

Mandy please stop being Mandy.

LOIS SMART

Yes It will stop once I will destroy all of you.

FADE TO

EXT. 'S BACKYARD EVENING

In the backyard the Spies, Victor, Mandy, Aimo and the other girls are all strapped to a drop zone tower and they all blasted up to the top of the tower.

LOIS SMART

Let the end of all mean girls begin.

Lois Smart presses a button on her remote dropping everyone from the top of the tower right down towards a pool of acid.

ALEX

Guys we're being dropped into a pool of acid now.

SAM

Relax we have the brr bracelet to free us.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

But it's strapped in to the seat.

CLOVER

Don't worry the Hands free helping hand earrings shall help us out.

Clover activated the Hands free helping hands earrings and they activated the brr bracelet freezing the bars freeing the Spies Victor and the others and they all fall to the ground.

Suddenly the Female Robot came right at them.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Sam could I have my Missile Launching Backpack Please.

SAM

Alright Victor but aim it right at the robot not at us.

Sam gave Victor his Missile Launching Backpack. Victor fired a missile from the backpack right at the Female robot hitting it causing to EXPLODE. Victor then FIRED the missile from the backpack right at the vat of acid. The Spies used their bungee belts to wrap up Lois Smarts.

LOIS SMART

No, my plan ruined.

ALEX

Well looks like you have to know that mean girls don't change.

CLOVER

And that is why you should be a good mom instead of a bad mom.

MANDY

(at Aimo)

AND AS FOR YOU WHAT KIND OF BOYFRIEND ARE YOU LEAVING YOUR GIRLFRIEND BEING KIDNAPPED BY A BIG ROBOT.

AIMO

That's it, I am going back to Jersey and tell Trent that I won't be you boyfriend anymore.

MANDY

WHAT YOU ARE FROM JERSEY AND TRENT PAYED YOU TO BE MY FRENCH BOY.

The Spies and Victor laughed. Suddenly the WOOHP helicopter came and SUCK up the girls, Mrs. Smarts and Mandy and Aimo.

JERRY

Alright spies I'll have everyone's memories erased from this mission.

SAM

Can you forget Mrs. Smart turned evil?

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

And can you make Mandy forget that she is Mandy.

CLOVER

I am beginning to like you even more Victor.

JERRY

Sorry guys we'll just leave things as they are be.

The WOOHP helicopter fall off into the sky.

FADE TO

INT MALI U CAMPUS BUILDING HALLWAY DAYTIME THE NEXT DAY

The next day Mandy was angry walking down the hallway with Trent behind her. Suddenly Victor came in front of Mandy.

MANDY

What do you want?

Victor gave Mandy a flower.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Just want to give you this, and saying I am sorry for calling you a crabby lady.

MANDY

Apology accepted now get lost.

Mandy grabbed the flower out from Victor's hand. Victor walked away from Mandy. Mandy sniffed the flower suddenly the flower bite her on the noise.

MANDY

AHHHH, TRENT GET THIS OFF OF ME.

TRENT

As you wish Mandy.

CLOVER

I say it once and now I'll say it again, I am beginning to like you Victor.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Thanks, oh by the way, could you lower down on the over protectiveness or I am telling my mom.

SAM

OK Victor we will.


End file.
